Do you believe in magic?
by Otacraze92
Summary: Eles já se conheciam há muito tempo, passaram por muitas coisas juntos. Era a vez de seus filhos viverem suas próprias aventuras.
1. I don't wanna be your friend

_**Summary: **__Eles já se conheciam há muito tempo, passaram por muitas coisas juntos. Era a vez de seus filhos viverem suas próprias aventuras._

* * *

**I don't wanna be your friend **_(Eu não quero ser seu amigo)_

Nina estava no quarto, terminando de ajeitar o cabelo. Cantarolava algo baixinho e parecia realmente feliz. Depois de seis meses, ia rever seus amigos. Ayu e Tetsushi tinham se mudado para a Itália por causa do trabalho, mas não era nada permanente. E naquele dia, eles estavam voltando para o Japão. Nina e Hiroki tinham se oferecido para buscá-los no aeroporto, mas o casal recusou, dizendo que queria fazer uma surpresa aos amigos quando voltasse.

Tirando Nina de seu transe, alguém bateu na porta. Ela rapidamente desviou o olhar para ver quem era, encontrando Hiroki apoiado no batente com uma expressão serena. Ele sorria e seus olhos pareciam ter um brilho diferente. Nina sabia que ele também estava animado, apesar de não demonstrar.

- Ansiosa? – ele caminhou calmamente até onde Nina estava e a abraçou pela cintura.

Em resposta, ela alargou o sorriso e o abraçou de volta. Os dois estavam ansiosos com a volta dos amigos e era difícil esconder. Ficaram daquele jeito por pouco tempo, pois uma garotinha de quase dez anos apareceu correndo, chamando pela mãe. Nina se soltou de Hiroki e pegou a criança no colo.

- Mamãe…! – a garota parecia a ponto de chorar.

- O que foi, Mei? – Nina tentava acalmar a criança em seu colo.

Mei era a filha de Nina e Hiroki, casados há quase treze anos. A garota tinha o cabelo comprido e liso, tão escuro quanto o do pai. Já os olhos pareciam-se com os da mãe, assim como a personalidade animada e sensível da garota. Era a perfeita mistura dos dois.

- O Leo foi mau comigo de novo…! – e então a garota passou os braços em torno do pescoço da mãe e escondeu o rosto, começando a chorar.

Hiroki suspirou.

- Eu vou lá falar com ele, tente acalmar a Mei. – e com um sorriso preocupado no rosto, o moreno saiu do quarto.

Nina sentou na cama, ainda com a filha no colo, e começou a passar delicadamente a mão pelo cabelo escuro da garota, tentando acalmá-la. Aquilo geralmente funcionava, mas em algumas raras vezes, deixava Mei com mais vontade de chorar. Ao longe, era possível escutar a conversa de Hiroki com Leo.

_- O que você fez com a Mei, Leo? – Hiroki tinha um tom preocupado e severo._

_- Eu não fiz nada, ta? Ela que veio mexer nas minhas coisas. – o gato parecia não ligar para a situação._

_- Ela é só uma criança. Tem curiosidade por tudo e você sabe. – era perceptível que Hiroki se controlava para não elevar muito a voz._

_- Mas eu cansei dela mexendo em tudo, especialmente no que é meu…! – Leo parecia uma criança falando._

_- Leo, se continuar a deixá-la naquele estado, vamos ter que te manter fora de casa. Você tem que se esforçar para se dar bem com ela. – o tom de Hiroki era severo._

_Leo apenas miou em resposta._

Nina estava com o olhar distante. Era sempre a mesma coisa, mas ainda assim Leo insistia em não se dar bem com Mei. Talvez fosse apenas ciúme, mas aquilo estava passando dos limites. Por mais que não gostasse da ideia, Nina o deixaria vivendo no quintal se a situação continuasse daquele jeito.

- Mamãe… – a voz de Mei fez com que Nina se virasse para a garota – Por que o Leo não gosta de mim…? Eu gosto dele, mas ele não gosta da Mei… Por que…?

- Ele deve estar com ciúme, mas isso passa… Ele gosta de você, tenho certeza. – Nina sorriu de canto. Realmente achava que era o que acontecia.

- Ciúme…? – Mei tinha um tom triste, mas parecia melhor.

- É. Ele era o único que recebia atenção antes de você nascer, então deve ter começado a achar que eu e seu pai não gostamos mais dele e preferimos ficar com a nossa filhinha linda. – Nina ajeitou o cabelo da filha e tinha um tom mais alegre, tentando animar a criança.

- Ah… Então se Mei der mais atenção para o Leo, ele vai deixar de ter ciúme…? – Mei afastou o rosto da mãe, permitindo-se olhá-la nos olhos.

- Eu acho que sim. – Nina deu um sorriso alegre. Mei realmente queria se entender com o gato.

Hiroki tinha apenas observado a conversa das duas depois de falar com Leo. Gostava de ver a filha se esforçando para se dar bem com os outros, assim como Nina fazia quando se desentendia com alguém Aquela semelhança entre mãe e filha deixava Hiroki mais alegre e calmo. Se fossem muito diferentes, poderiam brigar muitas vezes quando Mei crescesse.

* * *

**Aeroporto, 15h00**

- Vamos logo, Tetsushi! – Ayu estava pondo as malas no táxi, parecendo animada. Tinham acabado de chegar ao Japão e ela queria reencontrar os amigos.

- Quanta animação, Ayu! Isso que você estava toda deprimida no avião. – Tetsushi parecia achar graça.

Então Ayu pareceu notar algo.

- Cadê o Kyo? – ela olhava ao redor, parecendo preocupada.

- O Kyosuke estava logo atrás de mim. Aliás, foi ele que fez com que eu ficasse para trás… Onde será que ele se meteu…? – Tetsushi não parecia tranqüilo também.

De repente, um garotinho de doze anos apareceu ao lado de Ayu, assustando-a. Ele tinha os olhos iguais aos de Ayu, o cabelo meio comprido de um tom entre o de Tetsushi e Ayu. Parecia bastante animado e sorria divertidamente com a reação da mãe.

- Não faça isso, Kyo… Você sabe como sua mãe é instável às vezes. – Tetsushi se esforçava para não rir, enquanto também tentava parecer sério.

- Kyosuke…! – quando se recuperou, Ayu ficou com um ar sombrio.

- Estão prontos? – o taxista apareceu perto do trio, estranhando a demora da morena para pôr as malas no carro.

- Ah, sim. Estamos. – Ayu, tão repentinamente quanto tinha ficado com a aura assassina, havia voltado a seu estado de animação anterior.

- Então entrem logo para eu poder levá-los. – o taxista deu meia-volta e entrou no carro.

Ayu e Tetsushi estavam casados há quase catorze anos e muitas vezes tinham que viajar a trabalho. Por conta disso, Kyosuke acabou se tornando uma criança travessa. Com os pais lhe dando pouca atenção por conta do trabalho, ele sempre fazia de tudo para que pudessem passar algum tempo juntos, independentemente de como. Não só isso, como Kyosuke também sabia falar um pouco de várias línguas diferentes, já que freqüentava uma escola nova para cada país ao qual a família ia.

Era por isso que não conseguia chamar o Japão de "lar", como os pais. Para Kyosuke, era apenas mais um dos países que visitaria em sua vida.

- Está tudo bem, Kyosuke? – Ayu tinha reparado no ar distante do filho.

- Eu não quero ir para lá. – o garoto parecia emburrado com alguma coisa.

- Não quer ir para onde? Para a casa da Nina? – Tetsushi pareceu estranhar. Ele não costumava se recusar a fazer essa visita sempre que voltavam ao Japão.

- É. Eu já cansei. – Kyosuke parecia cada vez mais distante.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa para você estar assim…? – Ayu parecia bastante preocupada.

- Aquela garota… Ela me irrita. – Kyosuke não tinha um tom de desgosto na voz, mas sua expressão delatava o que estava sentindo.

Ayu e Tetsushi se entreolharam.

- Está falando da Mei? – o garoto concordou de leve com a cabeça, então Tetsushi continuou – Por que não gosta dela, filho? Vocês pareciam se dar tão bem.

- Ela é muito mimada. Tudo que ela quer, os pais fazem. Ela acha que vive um conto de fadas e isso me irrita. – Kyosuke franzia a sobrancelhas cada vez mais conforme falava.

Ayu sorriu de canto, parecendo entender. _"Ele está com ciúme porque Nina e Hiroki não são tão ocupados com o trabalho…"_

- Não fale assim dela, Kyo… São vidas diferentes que vocês levam e eu entendo que isso acabe te deixando meio irritado, mas ela é uma garota muito legal e tenho certeza de que vocês podem se dar bem. A mamãe também vai se esforçar para que você não fique tão sozinho daqui para frente, mas prometa que vai tentar ser amigo da Mei-chan, ok?

Kyosuke pareceu se animar um pouco, mas tentava não mostrar.

- Ok.

* * *

_N/A: Eu fiquei meio triste por ter acabado _Ultramaniac_ e por isso decidi fazer uma fic. Vocês já devem ter notado, mas ela se passa vários anos depois de Nina ter voltado da Escola Etruria. Vão aparecer uns personagens novos por causa disso, mas também vão aparecer os do mangá, então não se preocupem! Qualquer coisa, podem mandar reviews, mesmo algo como "Quem raios é o fulano?!", eu respondo em uma N/A no começo do capítulo que for postar. Espero que gostem!_


	2. In truth, I like you

**In truth, I like you** _(Na verdade, eu gosto de você)_

Ayu tocou a campainha da casa de Nina e logo alguém estava abrindo a porta. Era Hiroki e logo atrás vinha Nina. Quando as duas amigas se viram, a reação da menor foi automática. Nina correu em direção a Ayu e praticamente pulou em seus braços, dando um forte abraço.

- Ayuuuu! Quanto tempo!

A morena apenas riu em resposta. Ela não tinha mudado nada desde o dia em que se conheceram e Ayu gostava disso. Hiroki e Tetsushi também se sentiam aliviados com isso, nenhum deles saberia o que fazer se Nina mudasse aquele seu jeito atrapalhado e alegre. Então, trazendo-os de volta para a realidade, a voz de Mei soou.

- Mamãe, o titio Yuta quer saber o… – a garota parou de falar quando chegou à porta – Ah… D-desculpa… E-eu não sabia q-que vocês já tinham chegado…

Mei parecia terrivelmente encabulada e rapidamente tinha se escondido atrás do pai.

- O que foi, Mei-chan? Não precisa ficar assim. – Tetsushi sorria para ela, tentando acalmá-la. Estava acostumado com aquilo, mas se perguntava quando ela perderia a timidez.

Nina soltou de Ayu e foi pegar a filha no colo.

- Vamos lá ver o que o Yuta quer, Mei? – com um sorriso alegre no rosto, a loira carregava a filha para dentro de casa, indo até onde Yuta e Sayaka estavam.

- Bom, vamos entrando então. – Hiroki deu espaço para os amigos passarem, mas estranhou ao ver que eles não traziam nenhuma bagagem – Ué… E as malas de vocês…?

- Ah, já deixamos em casa. Não queríamos vir com aquele monte de coisa, então o taxista nos deixou lá antes de virmos ver vocês. – Ayu sorria.

Kyosuke, parecendo incomodado por ninguém tê-lo notado ainda, segurou timidamente na mão da mãe.

- Entendi… Ah, é! – Hiroki pareceu se lembrar de algo, fechando rapidamente a porta e indo buscar algo na cozinha. Quando voltou, tinha um pequeno embrulho na mão – Era para termos entregado antes de vocês viajarem, mas ainda não sabíamos o que comprar. Feliz aniversário, Kyosuke.

O garoto estendeu a mão livre e pegou o presente.

- Obrigado… – ele parecia envergonhado com a situação.

Hiroki apenas sorriu em resposta ao garoto e logo se voltou para Ayu e Tetsushi.

- Yuta e Sayaka também estão aqui. Devem estar lá em cima.

- Então vamos lá cumprimentá-los. Kyosuke ainda não os conheceu, não é mesmo? – Tetsushi desviou o olhar para o filho quando terminava de falar, como se quisesse confirmar o que dizia. O garoto balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

Hiroki pareceu contente ao ver que o garoto estava curioso para conhecer os outros. Mesmo que nenhuma palavra tivesse sido dita, o brilho nos olhos do garoto mostrava o que ele estava pensando. Então Hiroki se virou em direção à escada e começou a andar, com os outros três logo atrás.

* * *

- É puro ciúme, sim. No fundo, o Leo é bonzinho. Deve adorar a Mei. – Sayaka observava a garota fazendo carinho no gato adormecido em seu colo.

Nina também olhava a cena, parecendo aliviada. Então ela não era a única a achar aquilo.

- Mas talvez seja bom dar um pouco mais de atenção a ele. Você disse que ele já a arranhou uma vez, não foi? – Yuta tinha um ar sério e olhava fixamente para Nina.

- É, mas não foi proposital. Ele veio cheio de manha depois, dizendo que só queria afastar a Mei… Parecia mesmo uma criancinha. – Nina pareceu achar graça ao se lembrar da cena.

- Interrompendo algo? – a voz de Tetsushi fez com que os três adultos se virassem em direção à porta.

- Ah, vocês chegaram! – Yuta foi até eles e os cumprimentou – E quem seria esse garotinho tão parecido com você, Kaji? – ao terminar de falar, Yuta colocou uma mão sobre a cabeça de Kyosuke.

- Esse é o Kyosuke, nosso filhinho lindo. – a resposta veio de Ayu e, enquanto ela terminava de falar, abraçava o filho com mais força do que ele esperava.

Sayaka havia se juntado a eles nesse meio tempo.

- É mesmo a cara de vocês. – ela sorria alegremente – Já falei para o Yuta que nós também deveríamos ter uma criança, mas ele não quer nem saber – ela olhou de soslaio para o rapaz na última frase, com uma aura meio fria.

- Crianças dão muito trabalho… E eu seria um desastre como pai. – Yuta parecia mais tranqüilo do que deveria com a situação.

- E onde está a Mei? Kyosuke ainda não agradeceu a ela pelo presente. Nem a Nina. – Ayu percorreu todos os cantos com o olhar até focalizar a garota – Ah! Achei. Vai lá, Kyo. Mamãe sabe que você consegue. – e então deu um beijo na testa do garoto, incentivando-o a ir até Mei.

- Vocês vão ficar aí em pé por quanto tempo? Podem entrar, viu? – Nina sorria divertidamente.

Estavam em uma sala, não tão grande quanto a que havia no piso debaixo, mas espaçosa o suficiente. Era usada quando tinham visitas ou quando alguém tinha alguma coisa do trabalho ou da escola para fazer. Justamente por isso tinha móveis de tipos variados, o que dava um ar diferente ao cômodo. Não era nada estranho. Na verdade, era um dos cômodos preferidos de todos.

Kyosuke se aproximou de Mei enquanto os outros se juntavam a Nina.

- Esse é o Leo…? – ele perguntou sem muita vontade e se abaixou ao lado da garota.

- É, sim. – Mei estava tão distraída acariciando o gato que não havia percebido a proximidade. Quem olhasse não acreditaria que ela era a mesma garota tímida de antes.

Ficaram alguns segundos em silêncio, o que fez a voz dos adultos parecerem mais altas do que estavam. Então Kyosuke falou o que precisava, fazendo com que Mei ficasse levemente corada.

- Obrigado… Pelo presente de aniversário…

- N-não foi nada, Kyo-chan… – ela sempre chamava o garoto assim. Era uma mania sua a de chamar todos daquela forma quando falava com a pessoa. Yu-chan, Sayaka-chan, Ayu-chan e Tetsu-chan. Os únicos que não tinham algum apelido eram seus pais e Leo.

Depois disso, voltaram ao silêncio. Daquela vez, no entanto, não ouviam os adultos. Eram apenas eles e Leo, que dormia profundamente no colo de Mei enquanto recebia carinho das crianças.

* * *

_N/A: Aaaaah, achei que ficou fofo esse capítulo! Nem sei se alguém vai ler a fic, mas vou continuar escrevendo! Porque eu **amo **_Ultramaniac_. Um dia alguém vai achar essa fic e vai ler, eu sei que sim. (Sim, eu sei que estou sendo terrivelmente esperançosa) Bom, vou pular uns (vários) anos desse para o próximo capítulo... Vamos ao colegial! Não, não estou dizendo que estou indo para a aula, só que... Ah, deixa. Só ler o próximo capítulo que dá para entender..._


	3. A basketball game

**A basketball game **_(Um jogo de basquete)_

Ele tinha se acostumado a ir e vir entre os países, a mudar de escola várias e várias vezes, a fazer novas amizades. Só que aquilo acontecia mais. Desde que entrara no colegial, seus pais julgaram que ele já era suficientemente grande para cuidar de si e que por isso podia ficar no Japão enquanto os pais viajavam a trabalho. Kyosuke preferia assim, já que pretendia prestar vestibular para uma faculdade japonesa. _"E esse é o último ano antes de virar um universitário…"_

A faculdade, no entanto, não era a única razão pela qual ele queria continuar no país. Nos últimos anos, graças a seus pais, Kyosuke percebeu que havia alguém que chamava sua atenção de forma diferente. Quando perguntavam, Kyosuke apenas respondia que era do colégio. Se seus pais tentavam arrancar algo mais dele, só recebiam algo como "Ela é bonita, sim". Nada mais.

O rapaz pensava nisso enquanto caminhava para os treinos do clube de basquete. Seu pai tentara fazer com que ele gostasse de beisebol, mas Kyosuke não se sentiu muito atraído pelo esporte. Pelo menos Tetsushi não tinha ficado bravo com isso. Pelo contrário, parecia achar perfeitamente normal que o filho tivesse interesse por outro esporte.

- Kaji-kun! – uma voz feminina fez com que Kyosuke se virasse.

"_Nunca vou me acostumar com isso… 'Kaji-kun' é o modo como chamam meu pai… Se ao menos eu fosse 'Kaji-senpai' ou 'Kyosuke-senpai' ou qualquer coisa do gênero… Mas tem sempre alguém para me chamar de 'Kaji-kun'…"_

Kyosuke suspirou e então voltou o rosto para a fonte da voz. Era uma garota de cabelo loiro, comprido e ondulado. Seus olhos eram azuis e a pele era bastante clara, mas não chegava à palidez. Seu nome era Tomoyo Shirane e ela era da mesma sala de Kyosuke.

- Ah, Shirane-san. O que foi? – ele não parecia muito animado ao falar.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Kaji-kun? – a garota pareceu preocupada, mas logo sorriu alegremente quando Kyosuke negou com a cabeça – Que bom! Ah, sim! Eu vim perguntar se você vai fazer algo depois do treino de basquete.

- Não sei… Pensei em estudar.

Enquanto conversavam, os dois iam andando em direção à quadra usada pelo clube de basquete. Normalmente só haveria os integrantes do clube conversando tranqüilamente, mas naquele dia havia uma estranha movimentação no lugar. Kyosuke conseguiu perceber o movimento de longe, mas não falou nada.

- Kaji-kun? Oooii! – Tomoyo agitou a mão diante do rosto do rapaz.

- Hm? – levemente assustado, Kyosuke se voltou para a garota ao seu lado.

- Perguntei se não quer ir _goukon_ com o pessoal. Você está estranho, Kaji-kun. – a garota franzia a sobrancelha.

- Estranho? Por que? Foi só uma distração momentânea, acontece com qualquer um. – ele deu os ombros.

- Então, quer ir ao _goukon_? – Tomoyo parecia animada.

- Desculpe estragar seu ânimo, mas não vou, não. Eu não gosto desse tipo de coisa.

- É, minhas amigas disseram que eu ia ter uma resposta assim… Mas não custa tentar, não é? – ela estava decepcionada, mas tentava esconder.

Kyosuke percebeu, mas preferiu não comentar. Só a magoaria mais se falasse algo.

- Bom, estamos quase na quadra, então eu vou para o treino. – dito isso, Kyosuke apertou o passo.

Tomoyo tinha parado de andar, só respondendo um "tenha um bom treino" alto suficiente para o garoto escutar. Depois que o perdeu de vista, ela girou sobre os calcanhares e se retirou. Queria a presença de Kyosuke no _goukon_, mas se ele não queria ir, ela não podia forçá-lo.

* * *

Kyosuke chegou na quadra a passos largos, percebendo que havia uma quantidade muito maior de alunos em volta do local do que ele tinha imaginado. A razão, porém, era totalmente desconhecida. Quando ele conseguiu entrar na quadra, seus olhos se arregalaram. Dois dos veteranos do clube estavam jogando em dupla contra um outro integrante e…

- MEI?! – Kyosuke falou mais alto do que gostaria.

A garota desviou rapidamente o olhar para ele, mas não interrompeu o jogo. Os outros três também não o fizeram, só deixando uma escolha para o rapaz. Percebendo isso, Kyosuke se virou para um colega do clube de basquete para perguntar o que queria.

- Por que esses quatro estão jogando?

- Ah, Kaji-senpai…! – o garoto só notou Kyosuke quando ouviu a pergunta – Eu não sei direito. Parece que ela estava usando a quadra e uma das bolas de basquete. Aí Makoto-senpai e Tanaka-senpai viram e ficaram irritados. Eles pediram para que ela se retirasse, mas ela se recusou, então eles a desafiaram para um jogo.

Makoto e Tanaka eram os veteranos que jogavam em dupla, enquanto que o garoto que explicava tudo a Kyosuke era Sentaro, um rapaz de olhos verde-musgo e cabelo loiro-escuro bem curto. Tinha poucos centímetros a menos do que Kyosuke e não fazia muito tempo que estava no clube.

- Como dois contra uma seria covardia – Sentaro continuou –, eles deixaram que alguém mais do clube jogasse para fazer dupla com ela. Suzuki-kun foi o primeiro a aparecer, então ele foi escolhido.

Suzuki estava no segundo ano e jogava bem para quem só tinha entrado em contato com o esporte no ano anterior. A maioria dos integrantes jogava basquete desde antes de entrar no colégio, mas não Suzuki. Como Kyosuke não sabia se Mei também já havia jogado, uma pergunta martelava em sua mente desde o começo.

- Quem está ganhando? – Kyosuke acompanhava os movimentos de Mei com o olhar, sem piscar uma única vez.

- A dupla de Suzuki-kun com a… O nome dela é Mei, Kaji-senpai? – Sentaro desviou o olhar para Kyosuke, que estava concentrado demais no jogo para notar.

- É, sim. Eles viraram o jogo quando o placar estava em quanto?

- Eles não viraram. – ao responder, Sentaro já havia voltado os olhos para os quatro jogadores – Suzuki-kun e Mei-san estão ganhando desde o começo. Por isso que o Tanaka-senpai está com aquela expressão irritada.

Tanaka era alguém que se irritava com pouco durante um jogo, diferente de Makoto, que sempre mantinha a cabeça fria.

- Ah, Mei e Suzuki estão ganhando des… – foi então que Kyosuke processou a informação – Eles estão ganhando desde o começo?! – o rapaz não conseguia acreditar naquilo.

- Sim. Não sei em quanto o placar está agora, porque já perdi a conta, mas a garota abriu uma grande diferença de pontos logo de cara. – Sentaro parecia encantado com o que dizia, como Kyosuke percebeu por seu tom de voz.

- E há quanto tempo eles estão jogando? – Kyosuke se sentia incomodado. Não era um simples incômodo, no entanto. Era algo extremamente grande e desagradável. Um incômodo forte suficiente para fazer seu estômago se contorcer.

- Desde… – Sentaro consultou seu relógio de pulso – Estão jogando há quase cinqüenta minutos.

Sentaro chegara na quadra pouco antes do jogo começar e por isso podia dizer o tempo com certeza. Também poderia dizer o placar se tivesse uma memória um pouco melhor ou uma atenção maior nos detalhes, mas outras pessoas estavam contando. Kyosuke soube disso quando um outro integrante do clube de basquete anunciou que o jogo estava terminado.

- Já?! – Tanaka estava surpreso e irritado ao mesmo tempo – Eles já chegaram aos 150 pontos?!

O garoto confirmou com a cabeça.

- Mas que droga! Como uma pirralha do primeiro ano conseguiu vencer a gente?! – Tanaka ficava cada vez mais irritado.

Kyosuke percebeu e foi correndo até onde os quatro jogadores estavam. Chegou a tempo de impedir que Tanaka segurasse Mei pela gola do uniforme. O ato pareceu irritar mais o veterano.


	4. So we met again

_**No capítulo anterior…**_

"_Kyosuke percebeu e foi correndo até onde os quatro jogadores estavam. Chegou a tempo de impedir que Tanaka segurasse Mei pela gola do uniforme. O ato pareceu irritar mais o veterano."_

_

* * *

_

**So we met again... **_(Então nos encontramos de novo...)_

- Sai da frente, Kyosuke!

- Acalme-se, Tanaka-senpai. – Kyosuke tinha uma expressão séria e se encontrava entre Mei e o jogador, de costas para a garota e com os braços abertos.

- Se você não sair, Kyosuke, eu vou fazer com que passe uma semana no hospital. – Tanaka tinha abaixado o tom de voz, mas continuava igualmente irritado.

- Hm… Algo está me incomodando desde o começo da conversa… Você seria… Kyosuke Kaji? – Mei tinha um tom curioso.

- É claro que ele é Kyosuke Kaji! Quem mais ele seria?! – a pergunta pareceu irritar mais ainda Tanaka.

- Sei lá. – a garota deu os ombros – Qualquer outro Kyosuke, oras.

- Mei, pare com isso… Ou daqui a pouco nós dois vamos passar um mês no hospital… – Kyosuke tentava parecer calmo, mas estava cada vez mais tenso.

- Isso explica porque você me reconheceu. – a garota ignorou o comentário do rapaz.

- Mei… Você pode ficar quieta aí atrás, por favor…? – Kyosuke sentiu-se levemente irritado por ter sido ignorado.

- Ta, ta… Eu fico. Kyo-chan. – ela disse o apelido de infância do garoto com um tom zombeteiro.

- Kyo-chan…? – ouvir o apelido fez com que Tanaka se esquecesse momentaneamente da raiva que sentia por causa do jogo – Que coisa mais… _Gay_, Kyosuke.

Kyosuke suspirou e abaixou os braços.

- Sabe o que é… A gente se conhece faz algum tempo… – o rapaz estava visivelmente constrangido.

- Você não vivia mudando de escola? Como podem se conhecer faz tempo? – Tanaka franziu a sobrancelha.

- Ele é japonês, nossos pais são amigos desde o colegial, íamos constantemente na casa um do outro quando a família dele estava no país… Coisas assim. – Mei pareceu estranhar que Tanaka não tivesse pensado nisso.

- "Iam constantemente na casa um do outro", é, Kyosuke…? – a voz de Tanaka tinha um ar malicioso.

Kyosuke se apressou em corrigir a situação.

- Não é isso! Nós somos amigos de infância! Amigos de infância! Isso acontecia quando éramos crianças! Criancinhas! – ele mexia freneticamente as mãos diante do corpo.

- Tanto faz. Agora sai da frente que eu vou dar um trato especial na sua amiguinha de infância. – Tanaka empurrou Kyosuke para o lado.

- Tanaka-senpai, não faça isso…! – Kyosuke tentou se segurar em alguma coisa enquanto caía, mas não conseguiu, caindo no chão de forma dolorosa.

- Olha, só porque vocês perderam de uma _garota_, do **primeiro** ano, que aparentemente _**nunca**_ jogou basquete, não quer dizer que você precise deixar meu rosto como melhor o agradar. – Mei cruzou os braços diante do corpo e parecia despreocupada.

- Tanaka. – a voz de Makoto chamou a atenção dos demais – Pare de perder tempo. Já devíamos estar treinando.

- Olha que ele tem razão. Eu só não fui embora ainda porque se eu fizer isso, uma das duas coisas vai acontecer. Você vai sair atrás de mim ou vai descontar nos seus colegas do clube. E acho que a segunda é mais provável. – Mei agia como se aquela fosse uma situação normal para ela.

"_A Mei pirou… O que aconteceu com a garotinha tímida e terrivelmente quieta que ela era…? A gente não se vê por alguns anos e de repente ela vira o extremo oposto do que era…?"_ Kyosuke estava cada vez mais confuso com a situação. _"Tudo bem que eu a via algumas vezes quando ia visitar sua casa a pedido de seus pais ou porque os meus inventaram de aparecer lá… Mas mesmo nessas ocasiões ela parecia a mesma…"_

- Tanaka, vá esfriar a cabeça e deixe a garota em paz. – Makoto tinha os braços cruzados diante do corpo e tudo que fez após falar foi um gesto com a cabeça em direção ao banheiro.

Tanaka bufou e saiu com passos pesados. Mei e Kyosuke apenas o acompanharam com o olhar. Uma vez que Tanaka não estivesse mais na quadra, Makoto foi até a garota.

- Você já jogou antes, não foi? – havia uma curiosidade sincera na voz do veterano.

- Eu pratico há cinco anos. – ela sorriu de canto.

A informação pareceu chocar Kyosuke. _"COMO É QUE É?!"_

- Isso explica a nossa derrota. Eu pratico há três e meio e Tanaka há quatro. Você deveria entrar para o time feminino do colégio. – Makoto ajeitou os óculos.

- Eu cogitei essa ideia e acho que vou mesmo pô-la em prática. Jogar com vocês me deu mais confiança para isso. – Mei sorria alegremente.

Kyosuke se levantou e foi até os dois, com uma expressão confusa.

- Bom, até mais. Desculpe pelo atraso dos treinos. – ao acabar de falar, Mei acenou e saiu da quadra. Sentia os olhares de todos em suas costas, mas não ligava. Apenas continuou a andar.

- Isso sim que é mulher. – Makoto acompanhou a saída de Mei com indiferença, mas tão logo a perdeu de vista, um sorriso estranho se desenhou em seu rosto.

Makoto era um estudante do terceiro ano bastante respeitado. Além de participar do clube de basquete, também tirava notas altas, estando entre os dez melhores de sua turma. Seu cabelo ruivo não era muito comprido e seus olhos de um dourado meio alaranjado eram profundos e penetrantes. Usava óculos, mas não tinha um grau muito forte. Muitas garotas o idolatravam ou acabavam se apaixonando por ele.

Ele era aparentemente perfeito. Apenas quem convivia com ele sabia o quanto ele era mulherengo e pervertido. Na idade em que se encontrava, algumas coisas eram vistas como normais, mas ele ultrapassava facilmente esse limite de normalidade. Justamente por isso, seu comentário sobre Mei acabou preocupando Kyosuke.

* * *

Mei andava pelos corredores do colégio com um ar distante. Não sabia dizer se era bom ou não ter descoberto que estava no mesmo colégio de Kyosuke. O que a acalmava era o fato de ele ser dois anos mais velho do que ela, então não se veriam por muito tempo entre aquelas paredes. A garota tinha tanta coisa na cabeça que em uma situação normal já teria se estressado, mas o jogo intenso tinha feito com que uma grande quantidade de endorfinas em seu sangue, então ela estava bastante calma.

"_Aposto como meus pais vão se empolgar ao saber que estamos no mesmo colégio… Principalmente a mamãe…"_

Mei continuou andando, sem prestar atenção nas pessoas ao redor. Estava tão distraída que precisou levar um tapa no ombro para notar sua amiga Marianne a chamando. Eram amigas há dois anos e, pelo menos do ponto de vista de Marianne, sabiam tudo uma da outra. Mei queria que ela continuasse a pensar assim.

Marianne era uma garota de pele morena, mas não muito. Tinha o cabelo negro enrolado indo até pouco acima de sua cintura e seus olhos eram igualmente escuros. Ela vinha de algum país da América, mas Mei não sabia qual. Tudo que sabia sobre isso era que Marianne tinha se mudado para o Japão aos cinco anos de idade devido ao trabalho dos pais.

- Então, Mei. Como foi lá na quadra? – Marianne tinha um sorriso alegre no rosto e parecia bastante curiosa.

- Ah… Eu joguei em dupla com um tal de Suzuki… Foi contra o Makoto e o Tanaka. Ao menos acho que os nomes deles eram esses. – Mei deu os ombros.

- Você conheceu Tanaka-senpai e Makoto-senpai? – os olhos de Marianne brilhavam – E ainda fez dupla com o Suzuki-senpai?

- Isso é tão interessante assim? – Mei parecia não entender.

- Mei! – Marianne pareceu se ofender – Eles são os melhores jogadores do clube masculino de basquete! E são tão lindos! – ao dizer a última frase, a garota parecia estar surtando.

- Eu ofenderia você e toda essa idolatria se dissesse que ganhei o jogo com uma grande diferença? – Mei tinha o olhar distante.

- VOCÊ GANHOU DELES?! – Marianne se exaltou mais do que Mei gostaria, recebendo apenas uma confirmação com a cabeça em resposta – E não faz parte do clube feminino por qual razão?!

Mei apenas revirou os olhos.


	5. Strange happenings

**Strange happenings **_(Estranhos acontecimentos)_

Mei estava distraída sentada em um banco na sombra no jardim da escola, olhando o céu quase sem nuvens. Já tinham se passado alguns dias desde que jogara contra os dois veteranos do clube masculino de basquete e acreditava que alguém do clube feminino a procuraria, mas ninguém apareceu. Não que ela estivesse decepcionada, mas poderia ter sido algo interessante.

De repente, tirando a morena de seus devaneios, um garoto do segundo ano apareceu correndo. Mei desviou o olhar para ele quando ouviu sua respiração ofegante se aproximando. Pelo visto, tinha procurado por ela por algum tempo já. Estranhando, Mei se ajeitou no banco e esperou que ele chegasse até onde ela estava.

- Mei-san…! – o garoto respirou fundo antes de continuar – A capitã do time de basquete feminino do colégio quer falar com você.

- Desculpe, mas… Quem é você mesmo? – Mei teve a impressão de que o conhecia, mas não conseguia se lembrar de onde.

- Eu sou o Suzuki, fiz dupla com você no jogo contra o Tanaka-senpai e o Makoto-senpai… – o garoto pareceu desconfortável com a situação.

- Ah, sim! Bom, então por que não me leva até onde está a capitã? – Mei deu um sorriso gentil ao rapaz, fazendo-o corar.

- Claro…! – Suzuki rapidamente se recompôs.

Durante todo o caminho, Mei foi conversando com Suzuki. Esclareceu algumas dúvidas sobre o clube feminino de basquete, como a razão de terem demorado a procurá-la.

- Ah, isso foi porque não queriam acreditar em mim… Mas depois que eu convenci Makoto-senpai a falar com elas, ele as convenceu. Eu devia ter pensado em chamá-lo antes…

Mei riu.

- A propósito – Suzuki virou o rosto para ela –, ele me pediu para falar com você sobre uma coisa…

- Que tipo de coisa? – ela não parecia muito interessada.

- Tem algo entre você e o Kyosuke-kun?

Mei quase não conseguiu evitar que caísse na gargalhada.

- Eu e o Kyosuke? Não temos nada, não. – ela parecia se divertir com a ideia.

Suzuki sorriu por dentro.

- Makoto-senpai vai ficar feliz em saber. Ele achou que vocês tivessem algo… Mas isso foi só um palpite com base no incidente daquele dia…

- Achei que jogadores preferissem líderes de torcida. – Mei franziu a sobrancelha.

- A maioria, mas Makoto-senpai sempre foi meio exceção em relação a isso. Ah, chegamos. Elas estão logo ali, treinando. – Suzuki apontou para uma das quadras dentre as três que estavam sendo usada pelos alunos naquela hora e sorriu para Mei.

A garota agradeceu e foi até onde Suzuki tinha indicado.

* * *

Kyosuke estava na biblioteca, estudando mais do que havia imaginado ser capaz. As provas estavam chegando e ele precisava passar, senão seria expulso do time de basquete. De repente, um forte estrondo o fez levantar o rosto para a janela, assustado. Sua mãe tinha contado algumas histórias sobre quando conheceu Nina e imaginou se tinha alguma relação, mas esperava que não.

Curioso e hesitante, o rapaz juntou suas coisas e saiu, indo para a origem do barulho. Do ginásio coberto do colégio vinha uma estranha agitação, atraindo a atenção do rapaz. Temeroso com o que poderia ser a causa, Kyosuke se apressou em se infiltrar no meio dos alunos curiosos e agitados que estavam em volta do ginásio. No centro, porém, não havia nada, o que deixou o rapaz tanto decepcionado quanto aliviado. Antes de sair, Kyosuke deu uma rápida olhada em volta, percebendo a razão do barulho.

Do outro lado do ginásio, tanto a cesta de basquete quanto o gol pareciam normais, mas o rapaz sentia que algo estava errado. Talvez fosse a convivência com os amigos de seus pais (que Kyosuke sabia serem de um tal de Reino Mágico e que por isso sabiam magia), mas também podia ser apenas o conhecimento do que sua mãe tinha passado, o importante era que ele sabia que tinha um toque de magia naquela aparente normalidade.

Os alunos cochichavam curiosos e confusos por todos os cantos, atrapalhando a concentração de Kyosuke. O rapaz virava a cabeça de um lado ao outro, tentando achar o responsável por aquilo, mas a agitação dos alunos o distraía constantemente. Quando finalmente desistiu, seus olhos focaram um aluno ao longe que parecia se divertir com a situação.

"_Só pode ter sido ele… Mas o que será tão divertido…? Aliás, como não o notei antes?"_ Kyosuke franziu o cenho e atravessou a massa de alunos, indo na direção em que ele tinha visto o aparente culpado. Kyosuke imaginava se o rapaz ainda estaria lá quando chegasse e se surpreendeu ao constatar que sim. Normalmente as pessoas fugiriam, mas ele ainda estava ali.

- Foi você que causou toda essa agitação? – Kyosuke estava na frente do rapaz desconhecido e falava com um tom sério.

- E se for? Algum problema? – o rapaz desconhecido parecia não ligar.

- O que você fez? – Kyosuke parecia irritado.

- Eu só estava treinando… Mas ninguém vai descobrir nada se não usarem o ginásio. – o garoto deu os ombros.

- Qual seu nome? – Kyosuke precisava se controlar para não perder a calma. Aquele garoto estava sendo arrogante demais.

- Eu sou Guilherme, por que? – pela primeira vez, o garoto estava olhando Kyosuke nos olhos como mandava a boa educação.

Guilherme era um aluno do primeiro ano bastante idolatrado pela maioria das garotas do colégio, principalmente as mais velhas. Seu cabelo era castanho-claro, relativamente comprido e bastante liso. Seus olhos eram cor-de-mel e muitos diziam que tinha algo de hipnotizador. Para Kyosuke, Guilherme não passava de um moleque arrogante porque sabia um pouco de mágica.

- Achei que criaturas do Reino Mágico não podiam se expor desse jeito. – Kyosuke levantou uma sobrancelha, mantendo a outra franzida.

- E o que um humano tem a ver com isso? – Guilherme pareceu se irritar.

- Um humano, talvez nada. Mas e uma mestiça? – a voz de Mei soou repentinamente atrás de Kyosuke.

Guilherme arregalou os olhos.

- Isso é inaceitável! – rapidamente ele passou por Kyosuke e se pôs diante de Mei – Humanos e feiticeiros não devem se envolver desse jeito!

- E por que não? Se houver amor, tudo é possível. – Mei parecia indiferente ao que o garoto dizia.

Guilherme pareceu mais irritado.


	6. A little fight

**A Little Fight **_(Uma pequena briga)_

- O que foi? Algo errado? – Mei parecia estar se divertindo com a situação.

- Não fique com esse ar superior, você nem ao menos é uma maga de verdade. – Guilherme falava com um tom sério e era possível notar seu esforço para não elevar a voz.

- Ainda não. – uma quarta voz soou próxima ao trio, fazendo com que os três se virassem em sua direção.

- Tess! – Mei o reconheceu de imediato – Há quanto tempo! – e então foi abraçá-lo.

Tess era um amigo de longa data de Nina e várias vezes tinha isso visitá-la. A garota vivia no Mundo Real, enquanto ele continuava vivendo no Reino Mágico. Foi com essas visitas que Tess e Mei se conheceram e ela o considerava um tio.

- Realmente. Lembro que você era bem menor quando a vi pela última vez. – Tess abraçava a garota de volta – E aquele é o Kyosuke-kun?

O rapaz acenou ao ouvir seu nome.

- E o que veio fazer aqui, tio Tess? – mei já o havia soltado e parecia curiosa.

- Exatamente. Não tínhamos combinado que você não apareceria por aqui? – Guilherme tinha os braços cruzados diante do corpo.

- Espera um pouco aí! – Kyosuke deu um passo à frente e parecia confuso – Vocês se conhecem?

- Sinto muito por reencontrarem-no dessa forma… – Tess suspirou – Lembram-se de quando eu os visitava anos atrás acompanhado de meu filho? – ele esperou pela confirmação de Mei e Kyosuke para continuar – Pois bem, é ele.

- O que?! Não é possível! – Mei parecia indignada – O Guilherme de que me lembro não era arrogante desse jeito!

- Isso não importa agora. Tenho assuntos importantes a tratar com você, Mei, e por isso estou aqui. – Tess tinha a voz séria e, ao mesmo tempo, tranqüila.

E o que é tão importante assim, tio Tess, para fazê-lo sair de Etruria durante o trabalho? – Mei entendia cada vez menos o que estava acontecendo.

- A própria Etruria. Eu estou aqui, Mei Tsujiai, para convidá-la a se matricular na escola de elite. – Tess sorria orgulhoso. Mei era, se não a primeira, uma das poucas pessoas mestiças a ser convidada para entrar em Etruria. Geralmente mestiços não conseguiam sequer ir ao Reino Mágico.

- Eu…? Convidada a entrar… Na Etruria…? – a garota piscou algumas vezes, assimilando as palavras.

- Exatamente. Meu filho Guilherme estuda lá há um ano e os resultados já são notáveis. Uma mestiça com o seu poder é capaz de chegar ao mesmo nível se treinar corretamente.

- Isso é inaceitável! – Guilherme, que observava tudo com certa irritação, tinha finalmente interferido na conversa.

- E por que diz isso? – Tess se virou para o filho, falando com um tom calmo na voz.

- Aquela é uma escola de magia de elite capaz de transformar em um mago de renome qualquer feiticeiro que apresente capacidade suficiente. Não é um lugar para semi-humanos brincarem de mágica!

A última frase de Guilherme fez com que Mei chegasse ao limite de sua paciência. Com um rápido movimento de mão, a garota fez com que grossas correntes aparecessem e se enrolassem em torno de Guilherme, o prendendo e imobilizando. O garoto se assustou, chegando a perder o equilíbrio e cair no chão com um baque surdo.

- Acalme-se, Mei! – Kyosuke achou melhor intervir na situação.

- Cale a boca! Você não tem ideia de como me sinto agora! Eu fui profundamente ofendida! – Mei voltou o rosto irritado para o amigo, que percebeu a vontade da garota de chorar.

- Mei, por favor. Se você não se acalmar, pode expor a mágica para o Mundo Humano. – Tess tinha um tom severo e ao mesmo tempo reconfortante.

Mei apenas se virou para Guilherme e, com outro gesto de mãos, fez com que as correntes sumissem. O garoto ainda estava assustado, mas sua irritação tinha crescido com o acontecimento, por isso a primeira coisa que fez ao se ver livre das correntes foi se aproximar de Mei com passos largos e segurá-la pela gola do uniforme da escola.

- O que foi? O que pretende fazer? – ela sorria de forma zombeteira.

Ele não respondeu, apenas fechando a mão com mais força na roupa.

- Vamos, responda. Não sou eu o ser inferior? Então prove. – ela continuava com as provocações.

- Largue-a. – a ordem veio simultaneamente de Kyosuke e de Tess.

Guilherme, percebendo o tom usado pelo pai, soltou o uniforme de Mei e se afastou. Ela, por outro lado, parecia não ligar. Tinha sido convidada para entrar na Etruria, afinal de contas. Não deixaria que um garoto mimado estragasse seu dia. Mesmo que já tivesse começado.

- Tess – a voz de Kyosuke fez com que o funcionário de Etruria se virasse para ele –, você pode consertar a quadra do colégio? É capaz de perceberem logo se deixarmos a ilusão criada por Guilherme.

- Não se preocupe. Já fiz isso. – Tess sorriu de canto, parecendo se divertir com a expressão surpresa de Kyosuke.

- Tio Tess… Eu não sei se quero ir para Etruria agora… Digo, esse ano ainda. – Mei deu um sorriso triste para ele – Desculpe. – e então se retirou da quadra.

Tess suspirou.

- Kyosuke, acha que consegue convencê-la? Se ela não desenvolver sua magia corretamente, não será capaz de controlá-la logo mais. Ela tem tanto potencial quanto a mãe e isso pode ser perigoso se não for controlado.

- Entendo. Eu vou falar com ela. – Kyosuke fez uma reverência – Agora, se me dá licença, preciso terminar de resolver uns assuntos pendentes.

Tess concordou com a cabeça e logo nenhum dos dois estava mais na quadra.

* * *

_N/A: Yo, minna! Demorei, mas escrevi mais um capítulo! E minha net não quer colaborar, então não sei quando poderei atualizar alguma fic minha. Sabe como é, né… _Speedy_ é uma #$%! :) Eeeenfim… Espero que estejam curtindo! Eu estou! (a fic, sim) Kissu e até a próxima! o/_


End file.
